Syrup containers which have penetratable wall portions have been recommended for use in beverage dispensing devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,171. In such a beverage dispensing device, the syrup package is constructed of polyethylene so that piercing pins can easily penetrate portions thereof for providing access to the interior of the package. One of the piercing pins is connected to a conduit that, in turn, is connected to a pressurized source of carbon dioxide so that carbon dioxide can be inserted into the package for forcing the syrup out through the other piercing pin.
One problem that has been encountered with such a device is that polyethylene is not impervious to carbon dioxide and the carbon dioxide will leak. If there is not a suitable valve positioned between the tank of carbon dioxide and the package, then eventually the entire tank will be exhausted.
Another syrup package which is provided for receiving piercing pins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,694.